


Kelly, the Well-Meaning and Very Confused Barista [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT4, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Kelly, the Well-Meaning and Very Confused Barista" by chaya.</p><p>"An outside observer confuses the 'barbershop quartet' as one woman with a really bad habit for cheating. Complete fluff."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kelly, the Well-Meaning and Very Confused Barista [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kelly, the Well-Meaning and Very Confused Barista](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361948) by [chaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya). 



  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  


Length: 39:51  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/kelly,%20the%20well-meaning%20and%20very%20confused%20barista.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

If you would like this in individual chapters, you can download a zip file [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/kelly,%20the%20well-meaning%20and%20very%20confused%20barista.zip).

Chapter 1 [10:47]  
Chapter 2 [12:11]  
Chapter 3 [5:38]  
Chapter 4 [11:11]  


A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/kelly-well-meaning-and-very-confused-barista).

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to record! Dusty_soul is also working on a podfic of this, so keep an eye out for that!


End file.
